Set Fire to the Rain
by MyOwnStar
Summary: Using Adele's song, "Set Fire to the Rain", this is a dark lyrical flowing one shot about Penny and Sheldon's heated (and secret) love affair...


**Written when Adele's song Set Fire to the Rain was BRAND NEW. (Yeah, that old). Been wanting to post it, but honestly…forgot about it. Very different from what I normally write, but I really wanted to try a lyrical piece out. No BETA reader on this one. **

Original Author's Note:

I have been wanting to write this for awhile. I did my best to verbalize the visual in my head through Adele's _Set Fire To The Rain_, which is AMAZING if you haven't heard it yet!

A bit of a dark Shenny love story. It is supposed to fall in tune with the song, like a music video almost…

Italics=song lyric

XXX

_I let it fall, my heart,  
And as it fell you rose to claim it…_

Her hair brushed his arm as she reached down to observe the laptop screen he was pointing to. He twitched his arm away, certain the tingling sensation he felt was due to the violation of his personal space.

She looked over and smiled.

_It was dark and I was over  
Until you kissed my lips and you saved me…_

His knocks were incessant. His temper flared. He knew the figurine missing on his desk was because she'd taken it before she left.

His voice was demanding. His stance tall, hands balled up.

His thoughts were muted when she pressed him against the door kissed him.

_My hands, they're strong  
But my knees were far too weak  
To stand in your arms  
Without falling to your feet…_

His fingers gripped her wrists, pulling her away—no closer. The tremble in his limbs was noticeable and he leaned against the door to steady himself.

_But there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew.  
All the things you'd say  
They were never true, never true,  
And the games you play  
You would always win, always win._

She promised never to do such a thing again, handing his property back to him. The smile on her lips said she didn't entirely believe her own words. The blush on Sheldon's face said he wasn't sure he wanted her to.

He left with the agreement between them that Leonard would never know…

_But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

It had been weeks and the promise hadn't been kept. Secret kisses in the hall, lingering touches against the face, and the desire to press forward.

It was when Sheldon watched as she wrapped her arms around Leonard's neck for a good night kiss after a date that his chest burned like never before.

_Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

"Penny, we need to tell Leonard."

She said she would. Soon. Her tongue never gave up.

She said they would together. Soon. Her hands never slowed down.

She said she hated being between two people.

Her body was hot against his.

Then she said nothing, as Sheldon's hands did a majority of the talking for them both.

_When I lay with you  
I could stay there  
Close my eyes  
Feel you here forever  
You and me together  
Nothing is better_

Her breasts were soft as he pressed against them leaning over her in the dim light.

He swallowed and blinked, uncertain how to process the situation—or her.

Her arm was casually laying above her head.

His fingertips lazily traced her face.

"Sheldon?"

His eyes met hers.

"You're beautiful."

He blushed.

_'Cause there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew,  
All the things you'd say,  
They were never true, never true,  
And the games you play  
You would always win, always win._

He tried to ignore it.

The sound of her voice as it disappeared into the abyss of Leonard's room.

The muted thumping. The hushed moans.

Or the sound of his own quiet sobs in his room.

_But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

"Leonard, we need to talk."

Casually sipping his coffee, he responded, "What's up, Sheldon?"

_I set fire to the rain  
And I threw us into the flames  
Where it felt something die  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!_

His slender arms wrapped around himself as he listened to the argument from the hallway. Leonard's voice was the loudest he's ever heard, but it was Penny's apologetic tone that really unnerved him.

Was she _really_ sorry?

With whom did she regret her actions?

His steps were cautious as he stepped out into the living room, neither noticing him at first as Penny stormed out of the apartment. Leonard at her heels.

Raised voices never relenting.

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
That heart you caught must be waiting for you  
Even now when we're already over  
I can't help myself from looking for you._

His head leaned against the cold door.

His hand raised, poised to knock.

It never did.

It was five minutes before he turned to leave.

Penny was standing right there. _  
_  
_I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

He stepped back.

She opened her door and walked in.

Sheldon followed.

_Well, it burned while I cried_

He'd meant to talk to her.

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

His eyes held hers, glistening from lack of sleep. Glistening from tears.

_I set fire to the rain,_

"I don't give in easily."

Penny nodded.

"I did with you."

She looked away. His words were simple. His message was heavy.

_And I threw us into the flames_

Tears streamed down her own face.

_Where it felt something die  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time…_

"I'm never giving in like that again…with anyone else."

Penny opened her mouth to speak, but Sheldon pulled her close.

His grip desperate.

His long fingers slid up her neck. Entangled themselves in her hair. Drew her closer…closer…

_Let it burn…_

The touches were a fire against her body. Desires fulfilled. Exploration through lust.

A promise of possession.

_Let it burn…_


End file.
